Aku Rapopo
by Day-chan Arusuki
Summary: "Aku seneng kowe, kowe seneng de'e. Aku rapopo," seru Naruto mengusap ingusnya. FANFIC CHALLENGE: DIALOG BAHASA DAERAH! Humor - semi canon. Read and Review akan sangat berharga.


Pemuda berambut kuning jabrik terduduk lemas saat mengetahui dia sudah berada di depan gerbang Konoha. Sudah dua hari dia tersesat di daerah misinya, dan hampir putus asa untuk kembali pulang.

Padahal dia tidak begitu bodoh dalam hal mengingat jalan pulang. Dia juga bisa bertanya pada orang jika memang dia kehilangan arah, bukan?

Nah—itu masalahnya.

Sambil menyeka peluh di keningnya, pemuda itu menghela napas.

"Akhire sampek nang Konoha! Duh kudu nangis aku!" [Akhirnya sampai Konoha! Duh, ingin nangis rasanya!]

* * *

**AKU RAPOPO**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Story**_** © Day-chan**

_**Warning**_**: Semi-canon**

_**Happy safe reading**_

xxxxx

Seorang wanita paruh baya mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Di depannya berdiri seorang pemuda yang sangat dikenalnya, namun ada yang berbeda darinya. Sesaaat dia mengangkat alis, berpikir apakah orang ini benar-benar orang yang dikenalnya?

"Naruto?"

"Ho'oh iki aku mbah Tsun! Aku ora ngerti bahasamu tapi aku ngerti sampean ora percoyo toh lek iki aku?" [Iya ini aku nenek Tsun (Tsunade)! Aku tidak tahu bahasamu tapi aku mengerti kau tidak percaya kan kalau ini aku?]

Pemuda itu—yap, memang benar itu Naruto Uzumaki. Dia tidak percaya bahwa dampak dari jurus seorang _shinobi_ yang terkena padanya bisa menjadi begitu besar. Seingatnya, Naruto memang tidak merasakan apa-apa setelah _shinobi_ tersebut merapal sesuatu.

Ah, ternyata ini akibatnya.

Naruto tidak bisa mengerti apa yang dibicarakan orang-orang sekitarnya, dan dia sendiri berbicara dengan bahasa yang asing di telinga mereka. Dia tetap bisa mengenali orang-orang, namun perbendaharaan katanya berubah drastis. Kasihan, ya? _Author_-nya memang kejam.

Sedikit banyak Tsunade berpikir logis—ini pasti akibat dari suatu jurus. Namun apa daya? Tsunade sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Naruto, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Tsunade menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi singgasananya. "Shizune, panggilkan Shikamaru. Mungkin dia bisa membantu," ucapnya sambil memegang kepalanya. Mungkin dia pusing mendengarkan Naruto yang sedari tadi mengeluarkan kefrustasiannya—dengan berkata-kata yang tidak dapat dicerna.

Beberapa saat kemudian gadis yang selalu membawa babi di dadanya itu kembali dengan seorang pemuda berambut nanas.

Tsunade pun menjelaskan situasi yang terjadi, dan meminta bantuan Shikamaru untuk memecahkan masalah ini. Shikamaru—dengan menguap, menyanggupi permintaan sang Hokage.

Memicingkan mata, Shikamaru menoleh.

"Jadi, kau terkena jurus sehingga bahasamu menjadi lain. Cobalah berkata sesuatu?" ucap pemuda jenius itu mengamati Naruto. Shikamaru tahu Naruto tidak mengerti bahasanya, jadi dia mengisyaratkan Naruto untuk berbicara—dengan menggerakkan jari tangannya menyerupai mulut dan menggerakkannya.

"Kowe ngongkon aku ngomong toh, Shikamaru?" [Kau menyuruhku untuk bicara, Shikamaru?] ucap Naruto.

Mata sipit Shikamaru terbeliak sesaat. Dalam waktu yang cukup lama tercipta keheningan yang membingungkan. Pemuda nanas itu terlihat berusaha mengingat-ingat—sepertinya dia pernah mendengar bahasa ini.

"Owalah, iyo aku eling! Boso Jowo!" [Oh, iya aku ingat! Bahasa Jawa!] ucap Shikamaru tiba-tiba.

Shikamaru menoleh ke arah Tsunade. "Aku tahu bahasa ini. Aku tidak sengaja membaca sebuah judul di perpusakaan, karena aku tertarik lalu aku mempelajarinya. Kalau tidak salah ini bahasa klan Jawakure, di sebuah desa terpencil."

"Tidak mungkin. Klan itu sudah lama punah," ucap Tsunade mengerutkan keningnya.

Shikamaru mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah."

Shizune yang sedari tidak dapat dialog, mendapat belas kasihan dari _Author_. Akhirnya dia angkat bicara. "Jadi kau bisa bahasa itu, Shikamaru?"

"Karena aku hanya membacanya—dan itupun hanya sekali, kurasa aku hanya bisa dasarnya. Tidak pada kosakata yang sulit," tukas _Konoha's Tactician_ tersebut.

Tsunade mangangguk mengerti. Shikamaru pun undur diri dan mencoba untuk mengatasi masalah Naruto.

xxxxx

"Kowe pinter banget yo, isa boso koyo ngene," [Kau pintar sekali ya, bisa bahasa seperti ini.] ucap Naruto berjalan di samping Shikamaru.

"Ora kok. Aku mek isa dasar e, dadi kowe ojok ngomong sing angel-angel yo," [Tidak juga. Aku hanya bisa dasarnya, jadi kau jangan ngomong yang sulit-sulit ya.] jawab Shikamaru sambil menguap.

"Tapi kowe langsung isa dasar e padahal mek moco pisan, yaapa gak jenius coba wong koyo ngunu kuwi!" [Tapi kau langsung bisa dasarnya padahal hanya baca sekali, bukankah itu orang jenius!] bantah Naruto berkoar-koar.

Shikamaru hanya mendengus sebagai jawaban.

Terus berjalan, membuat pemuda jabrik tersebut bertanya-tanya.

"Iki kape nangdi toh?" [Ini mau ke mana sih?]

Shikamaru tetap menatap lurus. "Perpustakaan. Kowe ngko tak duduhi sing endi bukunè." [Perpustakaan. Kau nanti akan kuberitahu mana buku yang pernah aku baca.]

"Lho! Aku emoh sinau! Aku mek pengen bosoku mbalik! Aku ora butuh ngerti boso iki." [Lho! Aku tidak mau belajar! Aku hanya ingin bahasaku kembali! Aku tidak butuh mengerti bahasa ini.] Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya sebagai tanda protes.

"Yo paling nggak kowe kudu sinau dasar e boso asli e kene dhisik. Rencana e ngko pigi ndek deso sing mbok gawe misi, be'e onok pencerahan." [Ya paling tidak kau harus belajar bahasa asli kita dulu. Rencana sebenarnya nanti pergi ke desa yang kau buat misi, mungkin saja ada pencerahan.]

Pemuda penyuka ramen itu mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Beberapa saat mereka berjalan, tampaklah sesosok gadis _pinkish_ dan pemuda _raven_ sedang berbincang santai di sebuah taman. Mungkin tidak bisa disebut santai, karena muka mereka tampak serius—walaupun kadang diselingi dengan candaan.

Melihat itu, Naruto mendadak dalam mode _kyuubi_ yang baru: _kyuugalauabiez_. Ingusnya meleleh hingga diperkirakan mencapai lima meter. Matanya berlinang bak air keran yang bisa diminum kembali—sudah diuji di ITB dan IPB.

Shikamaru yang sepintas melihat mereka, menganggukkan kepala sebagai tanda sapaan kecil. "Yo, Sakura, Sasuke."

"Konnichiwa Shikamaru, Naruto!"

"Hn."

Naruto menuding mereka berdua dengan _kunai_. "Dadi ngene yo opo sing ning mburiku selama iki! Aku wes mbok PHP-i ternyata, Sakura! Kowe kok tego se?" [Jadi begini ya apa yang ada di belakangku selama ini! Aku sudah kau PHP, Sakura! Kenapa kau tega?]

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya—tanda tidak mengerti. Sedangkan Sasuke masih bermuka datar seperti biasa.

"Ora opo-opo!" [Tidak apa-apa!] seru Naruto mengusap ingusnya. "Aku seneng kowe, kowe seneng de'e. Aku rapopo." [Aku suka kamu, kamu suka dia. Aku tidak apa-apa.]

Shikamaru menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal—susah menghadapi Naruto yang terbakar api cemburu buta. Apalagi dengan rendahnya komunikasi, membuat semuanya menjadi rumit.

Baru saja Shikamaru akan buka mulut untuk menenangkan Naruto, Pemuda _raven_ berbentuk pantat ayam itu mengagetkan semua orang.

"Kowe salah, Naruto. Aku lho mek ngomong-ngomong soal laporan misi sing kape tak laporno nang Mbah Tsunade. Ojok salah sangka dhisik ta mangka e." [Kau salah, Naruto. Aku hanya ngomong-ngomong soal laporan misi yang akan kulaporkan kepada nenek Tsunade. Jangan salah sangka dulu lah makanya.]

Naruto mengerjapkan mata.

"Kowe isa boso jowo?" [Kau bisa bahasa jawa?]

"Aku tau mrono ning deso e klan Jawakure. Terus onok cewek ketok'e kok kemayu banget ning aku. Boso ne yo lumayan lucu, be'e isa digawe boso rahasia ya, mangka e aku sinau boso iki." [Aku pernah ke desanya klan Jawakure. Lalu ada gadis kelihatannya ganjen sekali terhadapku. Bahasanya lumayan lucu, karena kupikir bisa dibuat untuk bahasa rahasia, maka dari itu aku belajar bahasa ini.]

Sakura—yang sedari tadi tidak mengerti isi pembicaraan hanya bisa melongo.

"Kalian ngomong apa?" tanya Sakura bingung.

Naruto menoleh ke sosok idamannya. "Wes rapopo, Sakura. Sasuke iku wes ganteng, keren, pinter sisan. Wes yo, aku rela kok. Aku rapopo. Aku rapopo." [Sudah tidak apa-apa, Sakura. Sasuke itu sudah ganteng, keren juga pintar. Sudah ya, aku rela kok. Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak apa-apa.]

"Apa sih? Aku rapopo apa?"

"Naruto cemburu melihat kita tadi. Aku sudah menjelaskannya namun dia tidak menggubrisnya," ucap Sasuke. "Mbarek'an, kowe lapo nggawe boso iki ning ngarepe Sakura? Cek ketok mbois ta lek kowe isa boso iki?" [Lagipula, kenapa kau menggunakan bahasa ini di depan Sakura? Agar kelihatan keren?] ejek Sasuke kemudian.

"Ogak ngunu Sasuke," [Bukan begitu Sasuke.] sela Shikamaru. Kemudian dia menceritakan semua kronologi kejadiannya.

Sasuke mengernyit sesaat sebelum tertawa kecil. "Benar juga. Tidak mungkin orang bodoh sepertimu bisa dengan fasih belajar bahasa sulit itu."

Melihat muka Sasuke yang mengesalkan, Naruto bertambah emosi. Untung saja, Sakura menengahi ketika Naruto akan memukul Sasuke

"Sudah, sudah. Yang penting aku tidak ada apa-apa dengan Sasuke-kun, Naruto," ucap Sakura menengahi. "Terlebih lagi, Sasuke-kun, apa kau tidak ada solusi untuk Naruto?"

"Ada, sih. Langsung saja ke sana. Lagipula aku punya beberapa kenalan karena aku pernah sementara menetap di sana."

"Oh ya? Apakah mereka juga bisa membatalkan jurus yang terkena pada Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru seperti mendapat pencerahan. Sasuke mengangguk kecil.

"Iyo wes! Kabeh nggawe boso sing gak isa aku ngerteni! Aku rapopo!" [Baiklah! Semua memakai bahasa yang tidak bisa aku mengerti! Aku tidak apa-apa!] Naruto memotong pembicaraan mereka bertiga.

"He, aku duwe cara cek kowe ora usah sinau ning perpustakaan. Langsung mbalik ngko bosomu. Gelem gak?" [Hei, aku punya cara agar kau tidak perlu belajar di perpustakaan. Kau langsung kembali ke bahasamu dulu. Mau tidak?] ucap Sasuke dengan nada mengejek.

Naruto meneguk ludah. "GELEM! GELEM! AKU GELEM!" [MAU! MAU! AKU MAU!]

Sasuke terus melebarkan senyum ejekannya sedangkan Naruto memohon dengan _alay_-nya.

"Sasuke, ayolah hani bani switi, I lop yu lah Sas!" [Sasuke, ayolah honey bunny sweety, I love you lah Sas!]

"Bukane kowe lop Sakura se yo?" [Bukannya kau suka Sakura ya?] sahut Sasuke.

"Aku bersedia dadi homo lek kowe pengen Sas," [Aku bersedia menjadi homo jika kau ingin Sas.] ucap Naruto, semakin tidak nyambung dengan topik yang dibicarakan.

Sasuke _sweatdrop_. "Iyo iyo." [Iya iya.]

Sasuke kemudian menoleh ke arah Sakura. "Laporan kita sudah selesai, kan? Kau saja yang melaporkan. Aku akan membantu Naruto."

"Maaf merepotkanmu, memang Naruto itu bodoh. Tapi, tolong jaga dia ya," ucap Sakura tersenyum lembut.

"Hn."

Sasuke menyerahkan beberapa gulungan laporan kepada Sakura. Setelah beberapa pemanasan yang mirip dengan Senam Kebugaran Jasmani, pemuda _raven_ itu menarik tangan Naruto.

"Ayo budhal. Lek kesuen tak tinggal kowe." [Ayo berangkat. Kalau lama aku tinggal kau.]

Naruto menoleh ke arah Shikamaru dan mereka berdua pun mengangguk.

"AYO!"

_**The End**_

* * *

Wakakaka. Apaan nih apaan ._.

Trivia buat fanfic ini: walaupun words-nya Cuma 1,5K… tahukah anda kalau ini dibuat dalam waktu enam jam? ;_; Orz Orz Orz

Yah soalnya emang jendela Microsoft word nya ada 3 , satu adalah fanfic ini dan dua lainnya adalah tugas laporan sekolah dan makalah sekolah 8D /woi

Jujur, challenge ini berkesan buat saya hohoho. =)))) unik! selain itu, aku belum pernah nulis fanfic dgn genre mayor humor, semuanya romance XDDD /sianakgalau

Saya orang Mojokerto, Jawa Timur. Kamu? XD  
[Edited: LOL berhubung banyak yang nanya Mojokerto sebelah mana, aku tinggal di daerah Kabupaten Sooko, sekolahnya di SMA Swasta belakangnya KFC~]

**Review akan saya anggap sebagai harga timbal balik :)**


End file.
